User talk:Antihero276
derekproxy here and i hope to aid you as much as i can with what time i have on disusion pages where people can discuss what and how to make a beter page ad try to start forums help yes i was wondering if you could help me start a page on the ATC security cars i can't seem to start one ill see what i can do - antihero thanks set it up and i can probably take it over from there i'm starting a forum on Paxton fettle Handling possible game leaks for project origin As many video games are leaked before the release, id like to say early that it is every member's duty on this site to delete and big spoilers that are written on this site before the games release. Is everyone in agreement?-antihero276 Sorry but I think people should be free to write the information as it comes to hand what I suggest is using a template above any leaked information to allow people to make the decision whether they want the story spoiled or not, at the moment we can uses this template. But I'll also make one that points out that the following will be a big spoiler from a leak so it’ll be clear to people who read on that they will ruin it for themselves. Truth be told I probably won't even come on the wiki in the weeks before PO is released so if you don't want to go with my idea then that's fine with me. Seven279 08:30, 3 November 2008 (UTC) why let idiots ruin the story for those of us who dont want want it spoiled? if a leak comes, im doing my best to protect the story. if someone wants to write leaks, they should find another site. i think our loyalty should be to monolith, i know mine is as long as im on this site.-antihero Well the template above the information would mean people know there going to spoil it for themselves if they read on and I am not loyal to Monolith I'm here to present the information as it comes to hand but having said that won't even come on the wiki in the weeks before PO is released because I don't want the story ruined for myself so you can handle it how you wish. Seven279 03:11, 4 November 2008 (UTC) hmm... ok.-antihero We just need to tag articles that contain spoliers bull36 true, but i still think that major things like the games ending and HUGE spoilers shouldent really be put up until the game is offically released.-antihero Humor Page i think a humor page to the site may be a little refreashing but i don't want to be the only one duing this Derekproxy ah, there is a funny F.E.A.R. page over at uncyclopedia, check this out: http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/F.E.A.R. -antihero thats funny as hell yes but i was thinking maybe modified images of FEAR like bubble text comics. ah that sounds cool.-antihero Yeah but i don't want to be running a whole page by myself because that isn't what wiki is about if i wanted to do this alone i'd go to that god forsaken reality tv show waiting to happen myspace. yea, i like the idea but im not sure how much i could help, it'd be good if the others would help us but i havent heard from them in awhile.-antihero well i guess i'll just keep some of the stuff going on my page for now ah ok.-antihero behavior alerts hey Derekproxy here maybe we should out a warning to all new users on how to behave like on the mainpages of Acewiki and fallofwikiso we stop having pointman user incedents that would be a good idea, stupid users ruin good wiki's.-antihero evil tim is a rude degenerate that needs to be blocked and i'm telling you as we've talked about people that show no respect to others on a regular basis and he's done this quite a bit so i'm alerting you before i block him we need to take more agressive actions toward rude users.-derekproxy *I am indeed a rude degenerate. This is an entirely accurate statement. Evil Tim 23:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) *really i think it describes you just fine as you clam not to want a conflict but you completely contradict that by continuing on with things like what you do to my page while stating on yours that you don't want conflict on yours and seeing as how you like doing this please keep it on my page from now on ,or would you prefer to start over as i have misread you?Derekproxy 23:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) **I'd like to start over, I think we very much got off on the wrong foot. Evil Tim 23:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Joke captions I have a certain fondness for these, since most of the time a 'serious' caption is either insulting to the readers intelligence with the 'this is the thing which it obviously is' style or utterly redundant. Go have a look at Wikia's Transformers Wiki over at http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, their policy is to generally have silly captions and it really doesn't harm anything. Evil Tim 23:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) i dont want joke captions on a serious article, not trying to be a dictator, but this is how it should be. you can make a joke sectiobn and post funny pictures on it if you want, but makes sure it isnt on the serious articles.-antihero276 Yeah thats what I do but timmy likes to use his page to pick fights-derekproxy Well if he keeps it up there must be some way to ban him.. this is a serious game not a joking site.-antihero276 * Could we maybe ease up a little? I'm not trying to start a fight here, just questioning what the overall policy is. If it's serious captions only, I'll be sure to keep that in mind in future. Evil Tim 23:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) very well, just continue to make serious edits and all will be fine.-antihero276 we have a problem with completely unknown users theses people show up and delete things or add them in at random and i have not been able to block them as the exsist only as http://fear.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/194.171.71.197 damn...i hate these type of parasites. -antihero276 i owe eivl tim for the alert and an apology for a big misunderstanding but I've made a few blocks but it's like blocking a ghost you can't shoot a ghost i may as well be using a dinner forkDerekproxy lol quite true. (though id still rather have a machinegun that fires 500 rounds a minute over a dinner fork) :D yeah but whit if the ghost wanted to make buttered toast I'll make the trade my life for the only knife in the areaDerekproxy 18:43, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ban request could you ban this idiot derekass? thank you. Big McLargeHuge 22:37, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Me and derekproxy will try our best to get rid of that parasite-antihero276 Hey man hey 276 proxy here after the feargm incident i'm stressed out here I'm starting to think you and i should pull a Tony Almeida and Jack Bauer ,just leave we have other wikis.Let the parasites have this page and let the ungreatful suffer. oh hell may be i just need a rest.Derekproxy Hey, yea i hear you. they are doing alot of stupid stuff, were tying to run a good wiki here, they fuck it up. we shouldent quit just yet though, take a rest man you need it. ill watch over it and see how i can keep the idiots from ruining us completly.-Antihero276 I'm a 24 fan so thats the reference I'm going to Killzone wiki for week see you then.Derekproxy lol agreed 24 rocks, ill see you in a week.-antihero276 Regarding the changes I've made to weapon articles: I'm using the format seen here: RAAB KM50 Sniper Rifle Which removes the subheadings for Timeline > Monolith Timeline, since every weapon in FEAR 2 is in the Monolith Timeline only and it's in the sidebar anyway. So far I've done the sniper rifle, Armacham HV Hammerhead, Vollmer Ultra92 Automatic Shotgun, Balzer LM10 Napalm Cannon and completely rewritten Elite Powered Armor. Any thoughts / objections, or can I just go ahead with rewriting the rest of the FEAR 2 weapon articles like this? Evil Tim 22:16, 4 April 2009 (UTC) *Also, I'm wondering if the lower images in the EPA article might be too large for people using lower resolutions. It looks perfect on my monitor (1440 x 900) but I'm worried they might get in the way if anyone's set low enough that they touch the game quotes. And incidentally, someone's made a guide on GameFAQs which lists all the intel in the game if we want to make a page for it somewhere. Evil Tim 22:29, 4 April 2009 (UTC) *Update: I've now done every weapon article except the Laser need to get the intel to find out where the line breaks are in it, since I'm planning to put the laser ops manual in as I did with the EPA intels and the four grenades. Hope the new format is ok. Evil Tim 11:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Good job, i like how its going. keep it up.-antihero276 *Ok, everything's now done save the grenades. Someone might want to check them over if this Wiki's supposed to use US English spellings; while I got all the links working, I tend to use British English spellings (defence, armour, centre, etc) and didn't really think to correct them. If it's a really big deal I could probably check them over myself, though I couldn't see why it would be. Also got a few more things done: stuff categorised, new template for Armacham projects, and added Armacham's least evil project ever. Evil Tim 05:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) New Template We've got a fair few stubs kicking around, so I put this together: Template:Stub Should get the job done. Evil Tim 11:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) *I've done the same with Template:Delete and Template:Cleanup. Also, I had to restore this as a delete tag (which for some reason restored all the videos) Video:F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Weapons:V7 Rifle By: VES Since it apparently didn't delete properly and someone had put a delete template on the talk page rather than getting rid of it. Evil Tim 12:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Warning System well i'm back and ready to work eventhough its 2 days early as for the task of blocking people I think a three strike warning system is a good way to keep people from being blocked while preventing spam users and dicks who vandalise pages. the only problem is where and how to present it.Derekproxy agreed, i think thats the best way we can deal with them.-antihero276 Templates make things faster. Here's a bunch of talkpage templates for you guys: Adding to a page will do this: Adding to a page will do this: Adding (where X is the number of hours the user has been blocked for) will do this: And adding will do this: Fear3 welcome back I knew they would show us the pointman's faceDerekproxy 22:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, i was shocked as hell. Looks like theres a lot of information on the way, ive already gotten us started. -Antihero Gave you rollback use responsibly--Bull36 03:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks. -antihero AH thanks lol A Request Hello, antihero. I know I am just an IP number, but please believe me whan I say that I am Big McLargeHuge. I, and Derekproxy, both former admins, have been blocked, and our pages unfairly deleted, by the current aministrator, Thegod333. Please lift these blocks, please restore our pages, and please stop Thegod333. 00:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I've been gone awhile.. it might take me a bit to figure this all out, but ill get on it -Antihero276 Im sorry, but that fuckwit put a block on me too. I just logged in and somehow he did it.. is there any other way to take this site back from him? -Antihero276 epic join forces time. i have a spam account on yahoo. send me a line, and we can discuss things in a safer environ. alright, ill add you -antihero276 Order has been restored. Welcome back. Big McLargeHuge 22:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Awesome news, good work -antihero276